The Sword in the Cyberman
by scarylett
Summary: While Amy is out shopping, the Doctor and Rory investigate a strange signal, leading them into the clutches of a fleet of Cybermen. Slight Rory/Doctor.


"Are you sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone?" Amy was planning on spending the day shopping, but her first concern was the Doctor and Rory.

"Of course, we'll be fine, Pond!" the Doctor assured her. "Rory and I are buds. Right, Rory?" Rory awkwardly rubbed his head. "Sure, we'll be okay, you worry too much." he told her. "Well someone has too!" said Amy. She smiled "Alright, well you'd promise to come pick me up at four."

the Doctor smiled "Four it is!" he lightly pushed her towards the TARDIS front doors.

"So long! Have fun!" he said, before pushing her out and shutting the doors. "Bye!" she called.

"finally, she's gone!" said the Doctor. "Why is that good?" Rory asked.

"Take a look at this" the Doctor said, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. The tip was blinking and a strange noise was coming from it.

"what's wrong with it?" he asked, stepping back.

"Outside signal" said the Doctor. "Now's the perfect time to go investigate it's source!" he walked towards the console. "I knew I couldn't with Amy around, she say-"

"It's too dangerous!" said Rory. "Not you too" said the Doctor. "Doctor" said Rory "you have no idea where that signal is coming from, it could be dangerous!"

"Oh, come off it! Danger shmanger" he began pulling levers and pushing buttons. "Doctor" said Rory, but before he could say more, the TARDIS lurched nad came to a halt. The Doctor approached Rory and handed him something from his pocket. "What is it?" Rory asked. "TARDIS key" said the Doctor, "Amy had one, I figure you'd need one too." A serious look came across the Doctor's face. "If anything happens to me, run away, doc't hesitate, just run back here, don't try to save me."

Rory looked saddended "but if anything happens to you..." the Doctor cut him off "Then I'll need you to get back here and get Amy, but don't worry, I don't anything is going to happen. The signal could just be an old radio, or a fleet of Cybermen." Rory looked even more worried.

The Doctor and Rory slowly stepped outside the TARDIS. They were in a small street, with an old building at one end.

"look!" said the Doctor, bending down to pick up something small and red on the ground. "It's a jelly baby!"

"Doctor don't eat-" but Rory's warning fell on deaf ears, as the Doctor popped the candy into his mouth. "It's fresh!" he declarred.

"Look, another one!" sure enough, a second jelly baby lay about a foot away. The Doctor ate it. "Oh, another one!" a small trail of them led into a small door in the back of the biulding. Rory follwed to the Doctor, who constantly stopped to pick up another jelly baby, darn a dark hallway. The Doctor pulled out his sonic.

"The Signal's getting stronger!" he said, as the blinking grew faster. He looked around, but the biulding was so dark that the sonic was practically the only light.

They walked on in silence. "Rory, quit grabbing my arm, you're a big boy, you can walk on your own." said the Doctor. "I'm not touching you" said Rory. "Well then who-"

_**DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!**_

"Ahhhhh!" the Doctor saw a flash of silver then something collided with the side of his head and everything was dark.

The Doctor opended his eyes and gasped. Tight ropes bound him against the wall. Cybermen lined the wall opposite him. "_you will be deleted!_" one said.

The Doctor sighed. "So you're the outside signal?" He looked around but couldn't see Rory. i 'He must gave gone back like I told him to./i' he realized sadly.

The Doctor had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. "Go on!" he challenged "Do your worst!" He shut his eyes tight, hoping whatever happended would be over quickly. He heard the Cybermen shift, ready to attack, when suddenly. "Oi! Let him go, you great tin can!"

The Doctor opended his eyes again. There was Rory standing in the doorway, clad in his Roman armor. "Rory!" the Doctor cried. He had come bcak to save him!

The Cybermen turned on Rory and started towards him, but Rory was quicker. He raised his sword and plunged it into the nearest one. The other two rounded on him, and Rory was ready. The Doctor wished he could have helped, but there was no need. All three Cybermen were soon lying broken. Rory pulled his sword out of the last one and cut the Doctor down. "You saved me!" The Doctor pulled Rory into a hug. "Of course I did" said Rory. "AT first I had no idea what to do, so I went back to the TARDIS, then I realized I always felt bravest dressedv like this" he said with a laugh. "Brave, I'd sure say so!" laughed the Doctor. Suddenly, there was the sound of steps. Standing at the doorway was a lone Cyberman. iDELETE!/i It's weapons were raised.

"Run!" The Doctor and Rory ran through the door on the other side of the room. They didn't stop, as they heard it chasing after them, firing it's weapons.

"You were right!" said the Doctor "I should have never followed that signal!" "Yes wall, I told you so, didn't I?" said Rory.

The TARDIS was unlocked, and they ran inside. The Doctor closed and locked the door. They both stood, trying to catch their breath.

"That was a close one." said the Doctor. Rory looked over at him. "I can't believe all it takes is a couple of jelly babies to catch you, you're easier then an unattended kid in a shopping mall. he said. "Aw.." the Doctor replied, because he really didn't reallyt know what to say.

"Speaking of shopping malls. we should get Amy now." the Doctor crossed the room to the console and pulled some levers.

The silenced stretched on. "Thanks again" said the Doctor, offering Rory his hand. "Oh, it was no big deal" said Rory, shaking it. The TARDIS gave one final lurch, whether it be from landing or not. "Woaah!" The room lurched, sending Rory crashing into the Doctor, and sending them both to the floor.

"You'll never guess what I got on sa-" Amy opened the door and broke off at the sight in front of her.

"What's going on?" she asked. The Doctor and Rory stood up quickly. "Nothing!" said Rory, at the same time the Doctor said "We weren't doing anything!"

Amy narrowed her eyes at Rory. "What's with the outfit?" she asked. "Uuuh.., all the better to greet you with, my dear" said Rory after a moments glance at the Doctor.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll be in our room if you decide to tell me the truth." she went upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" The Doctor asked Rory. He shrugged. "Dunno, it feels kind of cool to have a secret adventure that she doesn't know about, you know?" The Doctor nodded. "Besides" said Rory "She'll only give us hell about running off with out her."

"I s'posse you're right." said the Doctor. Rory looked down at his armor. "I should probably change" he decided, he turned to go upstairs. "bye" he called to the Doctor before climbing the stairs.

The Doctor waited until Rory was gone before flipping switched, sending them off again. "Ahh, I really do chose the best, don't I, sexy?" he asked the TARDIS. It seemed to hum 'yes' in reply.


End file.
